Titanic
by Kinda.my.thing
Summary: "It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up boy should be. Inside, I was screaming." Kogan in the form of Titanic, with slight changes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the introduction, so it's going to be short.**

Logan looked at the grand ship in front of him. Ship of dreams they called it. Remarkable. But to him it didn't make a difference. To him, this was a cage carrying him to America, tied down at seventeen years old. He was getting married. Not by his will, but by force. Of whom? Society, his mother. Wealth was all that seemed to matter to anyone now days.

His mother, could be a lovely woman if she tried. But that was the problem, she never tried. She blinded by money, to the point where she was willing to ignore every wish and desire of her son. And then there was Aiden. A lovely young, and don't forget wealthy, man, in his twenties, ready to settle down. Just, Logan wasn't ready to settle down with him.

Logan was looking for something real. He wanted to see the world, experience life and most importantly feel. Feel true love, for someone who reciprocates it equally. He wanted a true lover who would take care of him, irrespective of money. He wanted to be saved from this life of subjugation. He wanted freedom.

Elsewhere, in a pub nearby, four men sat in a circle eyebrows furrowed in an intense game of poker. Kendall already knew who was going to win. He smiled at his companion, Carlos. Unfortunately, for the other two men, who had rather confidently bet their tickets on The Titanic, their trip to America would have to be cancelled.

It was an easy win. The two men cursing threw their tickets at Kendall and stormed off. Carlos looked at him.

"We're going to America." Kendall said smirking. Carlos jumped up and down, hugging his friend, until a loud horn was heard.

"Come on! It's leaving!"  
They both picked up whatever little belongings they had and sprinted towards the ramp connecting the ground to the large ship. An officer stopped them.

"Have you both gone through security?" He asked.

"Of course we have and even if we haven't, we're Americans. We would never cause any trouble." Kendall said calmly, with Carlos nodding eagerly behind him.

The officer inspected them suspiciously, and then nodded. "Alright." He said and let them through.

They entered the massive interiors of the ship, and looked around at the magnificence. It was big and it was definitely the ship of dreams. Kendall could smell the saltiness in the breeze blowing. They ran to the rooms allotted to them and ignoring the inquiries about the rooms original occupants they ran out onto the boat deck. Carlos ran to the front of the ship and was overjoyed at the sight. Right in front of the hull of the moving ship, were dolphins, jumping about in the water with immense grace. Kendall stood behind him. He climbed up on the railings and spread his arms, and the feeling was indescribable. He felt like he was flying. He felt free. He could do whatever he wanted with his life, and he loved it. He loved not knowing what tomorrow was about to bring. All he knew was that he was headed for something big.

**I am in love with the movie, and I'm in love with kogan. So I decided to mix them up and give you…this. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story begins, properly, now. So its going to be a long chapter. Important characters will be introduced and Kendall and Logan meet.**

**Hope you like it**

**I don't own anything.**

Aiden held out his arm to Logan. "Shall we climb aboard?"

Logan looked away from the ship and nodded, half distracted by the size of the ship. He linked his arm with his fiancée's and they walked up the ramp.

Their room was everything Logan hated. Polished, neat. No excitement. Everything was organized, and the wooden walls were a dull brown colour. Nothing to look forward to. Just like his life.

At least, in the room he could make a few changes.

Logan held up the canvas and admired it. It was a beautiful piece of work. However Aiden disagreed.

"God, not those finger-paintings again." He said with distaste, holding his wine glass.

"The difference between your taste in art and mine is that I have some." Logan replied, annoyance written on his face as he picked up another canvas and set it carefully on the sofa. "They're fascinating. It's like being inside a dream. There's truth, but no logic. Also, we need some colour in this room." Logan said walking into another room with his maid following him.

Aiden drowned the remainder of the wine. " At least they were cheap."

By the next afternoon, they were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing, but the ocean ahead of them. Captain Smith looked out to the sea, proudly. It was his last voyage before retirement, and what an honour it was for him to be the first captain of such grand ship.

"Take her to sea, Mister Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs." He said.

"Yes, sir."

Massive engines rolled and in the boiler room, coal was thrown to the fire as fast as humanly possible.

"Twenty-one knots, sir."  
Captain Smith smiled.

Aboard the ship, were a mix of rich and poor. Among them was Margret Brown. But they all called her Molly. The unsinkable Molly. Her husband had struck gold somewhere, and she was what was called 'New Money'.

Back with Kendall and Carlos, who were on the boat deck, life couldn't have been better. The two friends stood in front and admired the view.

"I can see the statue of liberty already. Very small of course." Carlos exclaimed. Kendall climbed on the railing behind him. The wind rushed through his hair, the sound of the water excited. The feeling was elevating.

"I'm the King of the World! Woo! " He yelled, with a large grin and Carlos yelled alongside him.

On the A-deck, inside the diner, sat Logan. On his right, sat his mother, dressed elegantly with a hat to top it all, and to his left sat Aiden, wearing a smart suit and his hair gelled back. Opposite to his mother sat Bruce Ismay, who was an English businessman who served as chairman and managing director of the White Star Line of steamships. And opposite to Aiden and him, sat Molly Brown and Thomas Andrews who was the naval architect in charge of the construction of the Titanic.

"She is the largest moving object made by the hand of man in all history." Said Ismay, proudly. "And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here designed her."

"The idea was of course Mr. Ismay's" Said Andrews.

Logan, tired of the talk , pulled out a cigarette. His mother looked at him, disapprovingly.

"You know I don't like you doing that." She whispered.

"Yes he does." Said Aiden, taking the cigarette from him.

Logan just rolled his eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" his Mother asked.

Logan sighed. "Excuse me." He said and left the table.

On the boat deck, Kendall sat with Carlos and a man they had just met. Beside them, an old man was holding his granddaughter on the railings. Kendall grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pencil and proceeded to imprint the scene on it.

"The ship, it's nice, huh?" Carlos said to the man. "It's English?"

"No, built by fifteen hundred Irish men. Solid as a rock." He was, suddenly, distracted by two uniformed men walking a couple of groomed dogs.

"Well, that's typical, ain't it?" He said. "First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

"Lets us know where we rank in the scheme of thing." Kendall replied.

"Like we could ever forget." The man held out his hand. "I'm James Diamond."

"Kendall Knight."

"Carlos."

"Do you make any money with your drawings?" asked James. Kendall, however was distracted. Up on First Class deck, a boy walked out. He was well dressed, but his expression didn't suit him. He looked troubled, annoyed. He leaned against the railing. James followed Kendall gaze and smiled.

"Ahh, forget it. You're as like to have angels fly out your ass as get next to the likes of her."

But Kendall was absolutely mesmerized, by this boy. The boy noticed Kendall staring and he glanced at him. Carlos waved a hand in front of Kendall's face, and laughed when there was no change in his expression.

Aiden walked out to where Logan was standing. His fiancée was leaning against the railing, obviously in a foul mood.

"Your mother wants you back inside." Aiden said and grabbed Logan's hand.

"I don't want to go back in." Logan said.

"Yes you do. And in the future, you will do as I say." Aiden said, angrily.

Logan sighed and walked back to his previously deserted meal.

Logan saw his whole life as if he'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. He felt like he was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull him back, no one who cared... or even noticed. And he couldn't take it anymore.

That night at dinner, he excused himself early. He ran to his cabin, almost bursting into tears. When he reached, he couldn't contain it. He needed a way out. He ran out of his cabin, and pushed the few people he met in his way. Ignoring the curses, thrown towards him, he ran to the back of the ship. He cried loudly, tears making their way down his face. His hair was messy and clothes were wrinkled. And his pale, tear streaked face glowed in the moonlight.

He looked at the railing of the ship, and the dark, black waters below. His breath was fast and shallow. He had to do this. He stepped onto the first rung of the railing and swung his other leg over it. He turned around so his back faced the safety of the ship and he had to look upon the dangerous waters below. He held the railing and leaned forward. Taking in a deep breath, he was about to let go when-

"Don't do it." Logan turned around. It was the boy he saw today afternoon. The boy with the blond hair, green eyes and dirty clothes.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Logan cried.

The boy walked over to him, holding out his hand. "Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

Logan shook his head. "No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"

The boy sighed. He, as if he got an idea, pulled out the cigarette in his mouth and slowly approached the edge of the boat. He gestured to the cigarette to show he's just approaching to throw his cigarette away.

"No you won't." He said.

"What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" Logan said, frustrated.

"Well, you woulda done it already."

"You're distracting me. Go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you." The boy said taking his jacket off.

"Don't be absurd." Logan said. "You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer." The boy said confidently.

"The fall alone would kill you" Logan replied, gazing down at the dark waters.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth; I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." And he slowly took his shoes off.

Logan swallows.

"How cold?" he asks, gaze not moving from the water.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?"

Logan finally looked up. "What?"

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota." The boy explained. " I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..." the boy gestured to the water by his chin. "... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you.

Logan and the boy exchanged glances with each other.

"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" Logan cried.

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

Logan let out a breath. He released one hand from the railing and placed it in the boys' outstretched one. He turned around and finally came completely face to face with the blonde haired boy.

"Phew. I'm Kendall Knight."

Logan took in a few breaths and looked into Kendall's eyes. "Logan Mitchell."

Kendall smiled. "Come on." He whispered. Logan stepped back onto the railing, but the end of his pants, which he had managed to tear while running, got caught under his foot and he slipped.

"Ahhh!"

"Logan!" Kendall cried. Logan screamed, fear rushing through his heart. The foamy water below looked, somehow even darker.

"Please! Help me! Please!"

"Listen. Listen, I've got you." Kendall said, looking right into Logan's eyes. "I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on!"

Logan held onto the railing tightly with one hand and Kendall's hand with the other. Using all his strength, he pulled himself up. Kendall grabbed his waist and pulled him onto the deck. He fell onto Logan, panting.

"What is going on here?"

**So… how'd you guys like that? **


End file.
